Just a bit of Drabble
by Mandychan52
Summary: These are some random RP themes my friend Mary has me do for her RP class :3 i decided to put them here so i didn't lose them. MOST CHARACTERS NOT MINE.


The black haired girl smiled at herself in the mirror, her red eyes shone with pure happiness, her servant smiled and bowed "Your highness you look beautiful" he spoke. "Thank you Ulquiorra" the girl said, twirling around, her sleeveless white dress poofed up at the bottom, the red silk lacing following the twirling motion perfectly has she spun, the poofed up bottom also showed black high heels sparkling when the sun hit them. The perfect attar for the 16 year old queen of the country to wear when she finally married her King. "Your highness please hold still" the servant, Ulquiorra Cifer spoke again, carefully placing a diamond tiara on his queens head. She smiled brightly, hearing the bells ring and the piano start to, her Servant looped his arm in hers and quietly led her out to the alas. The wedding was a mix of her Kingdom, the Kingdom of Black and her fiances Kingdom, the the Kingdom of Blue, so it of course included their kingdoms colors, it was honestly a beautiful color mix. The seats were full of nobles from other kingdoms, Though there was a peasant woman from the green nation there has well. Odd. The queen couldn't help but smile brightly at her fiance. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the prince of the kingdom of blue stood there. In a simple tuxedo, his teal hair left in the wild mess that he normally kept it in. The marriage was arranged by their parents at an early age, so despite the Queen holding so many feelings for him, Grimmjow did not hold one bit of love toward the beautiful but cruel ruler of the kingdom. "Kyouki you look beautiful" he muttered when the girl was close enough "But I cant marry you." "Why thank you my k- Wait...what did you just say?" "I said I cant marry you" Grimmjow said again. Kyouki frowned "Why not?" "Because. I love someone else." he said "Someone in the country of green." He didn't want to give his loves identity, but no one could miss the way he looked at that Peasant Girl from the green nation in the audience and how he smiled when he looked at her. The queen, without a word, stormed out of the chapel and into the room where she had spent a good few hours getting ready, her Servant followed, noticing the tears stream down his mistresses face "My queen? Are you al-" he cut off when a vase flew past him and into the wall, shattering "Leave me alone Servant!" the queen snapped, the servant closed the door without a word, and stood outside hearing the loud sobs from his mistress.

The girl groaned has she slowly pushed herself up, rubbing her head, she sniffed, smelled smoke and saw flames engulfing everything in the basement. She cried out and sprung up, coughing from the smoke rushing into her lungs. She looked for a way out, the only way was a small window at the other side of the basement and engulfed in front of it was flames. She rushed towards it, and ran through the flames, she could hear the sirens of the fire trucks, she could feel her skin peeling away from her legs, she put her hands on the window sill, hot to the touch, and pushed herself up and out, falling onto the ground wincing. The adrenaline in her body keeping her from feeling pain, she cried out hoping that one of the firemen would hear her. Her vision blurred, she could see someone rushing to her, she passed out. When she awoke she was met with the bright whiteness of the hospital, once her vision completely cleared she saw people surrounding her bed. It was Kira, her cousin, Kimblee, and a few police men. They started asking her how the fire happened, the questions swarmed in her head, she remember what happened. Her brother shoved her down the steps of the basement and tossed a lit lighter down there and presumably left the house. She didn't to tell them when a nurse ushered everyone out and placed in iv in her arm. She heard very few words other then, making out some like '3rd degree burns' 'surgery' 'paralyzed' She felt a mask be put over her face and fell back asleep. Waking up again and pushed herself up, wincing has fresh pain spread through her legs "Careful now" a voice said, she looked to the owner. It was Kimblee, Kira was sitting next to him. "You had to get surgery on your legs." Kira said, trying to smile "They were covered in 3rd degree burns." "...How did the fire start Ayame?" Kimblee asked. She hesitated, not seeming to find her voice, when she did. She told them the entire story. Kira told Kimblee he needed to talk with her in private, Kimblee left the room, giving Ayame a small kiss on the head. With that, Kira gave her the news, her brother had died in the fire.

She always thought death was going to be a choice, something that she could look forward to. After all she was the princess, she lived has one and never thought it would end. That's how she always pictured her life being. That was in till her own townspeople rose against her in a very hasty rebellion. She didn't think they would succeed but even her own army had turned against her and let them all past. She was just escaping her bedchambers with her servant when they caught her. The shoulder length black haired girl who had once been wearing a white dress with black trimming and a black rose in her hair, the dress made of the finest silk now sat in the cell. Her bright red eyes blinked to hold back her tears. She sat there in a dress that looked like the t made it out of a old brown paper sack. She let some tears escape her eyes when a voice caught her attention. "You have a visitor." a guard spoke, shoving a familiar boy into the room. "Servant!" she said, jumping up and hugging him. Once last hug to her servant before her demise in just 10 slow passing minutes. After 5 minutes, the guard went and called the Servant out of the cell. The girl sat there with a smirk on her face, the guard pushing her out has well to lead her to the execution stand. 2 minutes later she stood in front of the guillotine, forced to her knees has the blue prince lifted the top of the block that held her head in place. The red swordsman began reading off her crimes. She yawned loudly "Boring~!" she laughed. "Very happy for someone on death." She ignored the comment and looked down at the crowd. Her servant stood in the crowd, hair covered his eyes has he was looking up at her. The bells began to ring, she smiled thinking of a happier time, has they pulled the release on the blade she started to say "Oh its time for a sna-" she was cut off by the blade connecting with her neck. The swordsman held her head up has it mouthed the last part. She always thought death was a choice, and when it came a sweet blessing but it wasn't it was awful. It was like a never ending void. The only question was. Was her soul rotting in hell. Or was it in peaceful bliss in heaven. The Servant only questioned this, weeping quietly for his beloved mistress. In the end. She got what she had deserved...even when no one noticed her eye color was a pale teal...

The pale black haired boy sat in the library where he spent all his free time and lunches reading. His latest book was called _Num8ers _it was about a girl who could see death dates. '…..Its just like a British Death Note' He thought to himself, something catching his attention from the corner of his eye. A girl with short black hair and red eyes, some birth defect she had said when questioned. Was checking out a book called '_Perfect'_ by Ellen Hopkins. He got up, marking and memorizing his page in his book. She was always checking out the same book he had just finished, even if it had some...very interesting adult content in it. Its not like he never talked to her, they shared the same Foundations of tech class, He was a Senior, she was a Junior. He had decided to take this class at last minute when he learned it was a graduation requirement. It was then he started noticing her odd taste in books, they were always something he had read before her. And after examining the date when the book was checked out. She had gotten it the exact same day he had returned the book. He went and grabbed her pulling her off to the side to speak with her. "Kyouki we need to talk." he said, the girl looked up at him blinking "Oh okay Bat-boy." she said, she called him that ever since she discovered the batman sticker his er 'special' friend had put on there for shits and giggles. "Would you stop calling me that?" "Nope~! Now there was something I wanted to tell you.." she muttered. "Cant it wait for a minute?" "No! I have to tell you now!" she said, her face going red. "Fine...spit it out already." he said. "Well...Ulquiorra" she said, shocking him she actually remembered his name. "I...i...i er...sorry I'm not very good at this kind of stuff...but I...kinda sorta...maybe...uh I...reallylikeyoucouldwemaybegoo utsometime?" She said, the last part, he could barely catch but he could at least make out what she was saying. He did have to admit he thought she was kinda cute, but he had a boyfriend already...Then again every other week the damn Bastard was cheating on him. So he figured it be time for a little payback. He bent down and put a sweet kiss on her lips, pulling away. Kyouki's face was extremely red "I-i take that has a yes?" she said. He nodded his head and wrapped an arm around her. This was sure to be interesting.

He sighed has he marked the case file with a case closed stamp. The case may have been over, but that didn't mean he wouldn't stop reliving it. It all started when people started pulling body parts from various places. Some of the limbs had parts missing and chucks ripped out. There was always a special way to tell the victim from male or female. There would always be private parts that everyone in those gender categories had. He looked back to when he had caught the killer, just yesterday. He remembered, meeting the killer, a girl, a girl he had shared 1 to many romantic nights with. He even thought he had loved her, he remembered walking into the old house where the murders seemed to take place. He walked in on her laughing to herself about how great her dinner was. Was that what she thought of people she killed? Their dinner? He remembered questioning her. She told him _Killing is what makes me feel alive. Its what craves my every hunger. My every need. And has for the people. They were delicious. Always sweet. Never bitter. Can't sweeten up those bitter candies. _She was in the middle of putting some fingers in a jar seeming to be chewing on one, placing other body parts in the bag, the victim was a woman has she placed the top part of a female into a trash bag, _Who would want to eat those blobs of fat? Its like fried chicken. To much fat not enough meat. _That's what she said when she saw him staring, his mouth hanging open like a fool in till he made the sense of what was going on and pointed his gun at her. Telling her to put her hands up. Freeze. Tell him what was going on. That she wasn't the murderer and just a pawn to the real one. He wanted it to be true. It wasn't she just laughed, taking a knife, and popping out the eye ball of the very dead corpse on the table, she popped it in her mouth and chewed, producing a loud smacking sound has she did. He almost puked, to see someone eat another person was just...gah...He dry heaved a bit. The memory still fresh in his mind. It wasn't till she came at HIM with the knife that he actually pulled the trigger, put a bullet just under her knee and sent her on the ground. He then held up the gun, saying "Kyouki Dasuka. Your under arrest, you have no rights and will not receive a fair trail with those in your peers. You will be sentenced to death." And she was, shes sitting in jail right now, on death row, due to die in a few weeks. He would see her on her dying day. He wondered. Would she beg his forgiveness? Claim that it was insanity and her bipolar and borderline Schizophrenia that made her do those things? That those nights they had did mean something and that her love was pure? No...she wouldn't. Because that wasn't how Kyouki did things. It never was. She never asked for forgiveness. Never blamed her mental disabilities. Never told him she loved him. No matter how many times he said it to her. Ulquiorra Cifer, successor, well now he was, the famous L. Removed the picture of her from the case file, bruised and bloodied from being beat up by other cops before they took her in, some of the victims were from those cops families. He wondered did she hate him for standing and watching has she was beat? It didn't matter. He put the case file, he named the 'Course for Candy Addicts Murders' right next to the 'L.A. Beyond Birthday Murder files' Two of the greatest cases, solved by two great detectives. Never to be shown in light to the world again.

She sighed, Love. Rolled off the tongue did it not? Love. Something she truly craved. Something she never had since her dear dear mother passed away. She wanted love and she wanted to love back, She dated plenty of boys, boys she was sure loved her, there was hmmmm Gin Ichimaru , Szayel Apporo Grantz, GigoVega, Aizen Sosuke ...well she wasn't sure if he actually loved her for more then her body, and then her recent break up. Nnoitra Gilda. She gave him more then intended to see if she would actually fall for him, she didn't and when they broke up. IT was a very nasty break up. He spread rumors around and now she was considered a school slut, just because she dated guys and broke up with them at random didn't make her a slut did it? Okay maybe a little bit but...still, that's all she wanted. She twirled the spoon around in her hot chocolate the winter wind nipping at her face. "Excuse me is this seat taken?" came a voice, making her jump a bit "Oh no, help yourself." she said has she looked up at the shoulder length black haired man. He was defiantly cute, and she eyes were just has strange has hers, a pale teal. She smiled a him a bit has he sat down "So whats your name?" she asked. "Ulquiorra Cifer." he replied "And yours?" "Kyouki Dasuka." "Kyouki? That's the name of the Japanese demon of insanity isn't it?" "Yea my parents had strange ideas on how to name me." And that's how Kyouki and Ulquiorra began talking, and soon dating. She felt something different with him, something she didn't get from the others. Did she finally find Love? That perfect word that rolls off ones tongue so easy? That emotion that was said to make any other depression emotion go away?

She ran through the streets, panting heavily, her feet slapping the pavement. . Pant. .Pant. .Pant. That was the steady rhythm going on. How did she get here? She had been speaking to Riley and all of a sudden. BAM. She was fending for her life from some beast...she didn't know what it looked like at all. She didn't want to look back. So she just ran. Her feet groaned and wailed and sobbed in protest, threatening to jump out her shoes and leave her body. She made a turn, she wasn't sure where she was going but now was not the time to check her map. She screamed has she fell off the cracked side walk. Her jacket hood manged to snag a piece of piping hanging from it. She twisted her body around, the jacket was choking her but it was the only thing keeping her from falling to her death. Her hand shut out and grabbed the pavement, her other hand doing the same. She pulled herself unhooking her hood in the process, When she looked up she screamed. The monster was there...but it wasn't a monster in looks. It...he had short brown hair like her own. His eyes were the same deep brown "W...who are you?" she asked has the man grabbed her hand, the hands were broken deformed, his skin paler then the moon. His mouth was sew shut. He reached up and started pulling his mouth open, the skin ripped and pulled with a sicking sound. The blood dripped from the creatures jaws and it spoke only 3 words "Good bye Daughter." and with that he pushed off her hands off the pavement. She fell, she screamed loudly, and soon her scream died out has she hit the rubble below. She heard cracks and everything felt broken, her head bent at an awkward angle. She was alive. She screamed again.

She felt a smile grow on her face, has she unsheathed her sword, This would be fun. Her. Versus the 5th Espada. Nnoitra Gigula. With a small spring in her step, she jumped at him. Slashing her sword like crazy, the attacks easily block. She kept swinging, not wanting him to have the chance to move. His foot kicked out and knocked her directly to the ground. She didn't seem to feel anything has she landed and tried to push her sword up for a quick stab. Nnoitra moved his head a simple piece of his hair getting cut from the upwards thrust. A scowl appeared on her face, she rolled out of the way of him bringing his scythe like zanpakto down. Strike to Kill. She charged at him again laughing loudly, her laughter not even ceasing when he slammed his foot into her stomach. She flew and skidded across the ground. Hissing a bit, she raised her finger, charging a light purple Cero. He had began charging one of his own. The Ceros were fired and meet in the middle, Nnoitra's easily over powered the girl with the 14 gracing her shoulder. She put arms up to try to protect her face from the blast. The blast hit her full on. When it died down, she stood on wobbly legs, she felt like she had just been hit full on by a train. Or maybe a charging hallow, she assumed both were equally painful. But the twisted thing was she liked the pain, she was grinning ear to ear, she didn't even notice Nnoitra's quick sword work. Slicing her up in the air and continuing that motion not letting her land. Like a game, she could move her sword to block, his blade slicing her stomach, chest, legs, thighs. H-how could she be losing so quick? She hadn't even laid a scratch on him and she was already getting destroyed. When he finally let her blood riddled body fall on the floor, she tried to stand up, but her arms, her body refused to respond. Was this truly how weak her other half's body was? She only managed to turn her head a little, exposing her neck, it was a sign when a wolf would submit defeat. She felt the darkness of his shadow loom over her, that's when she saw him. Ulquiorra Cifer standing there watching. Had he been watching the entire fight? Watching her fail? God damn it turn your head! She could stress how much she wanted him to look away, not witness her humiliating defeat. His face didn't show emotion, she didn't know if he was ashamed, disappointed, or simply not caring if she lost.

She gave a loud yell has she fell down the stairs, tripping after a nurse had popped around the corner and smacked her in the head with a lead pipe. Her dirty blonde hair, cut short of course was slowly stained from the small trickle of blood leaking from her head Blurry...Black...Blurry...Black...Blurry...Black...Blurry..Black..."Heath...Heathe...Heather!" a sweet, gentle, deep male voice called out. She groaned and opened her eyes, Who the he-? She opened her eyes to see a man with shoulder length brick colored hair and man scuffles wearing a torn up hospital uniform and broken handcuffs. She saw him scoop down and pick up her handgun and point it. She thought he was pointing it at her, she couldn't see well. But when the gunshots went off they went into the approaching nurse. The nurse dropped, the man proceeded to beat it in the head with the gun. Blood splattered his face slightly. He dropped the gun, and when and caressed her cheek. Holding her he smiled "Shh I'm here now" he muttered, his thumb whipping away the tears and blood on her cheek. She'd been crying since she entered the hospital. He held her close, murmuring sweet love songs into her ear, frighting her out of her whits. He set something in her hand, wrapping her fingers around it. "In till I meet you again, my sweet goddess" With that he just placed her gently against the wall and left. Her eyes snapped open, she had been dreaming that she was d-W-what the hell? Was that the nurse...her handgun had blood on it...w...what the hell was going on!? She looked down to her hand feeling her fingers wrapped around something. A doll with long black hair and a scarlet dress.


End file.
